


harrymort drabble

by Mediatruck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Objectification, it's a small drabble so it doens't really have any written backstory for the characters, small sprinkle of angst, who knows - Freeform, yet-maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediatruck/pseuds/Mediatruck
Summary: a small harrymort/tomarry drabble take it as you want.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 11





	harrymort drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I trust that if you can read the book you can read the tags.

It could feel the other man inside of it, taking his claim doing exactly what he wanted completely using the smaller one’s body with no sympathy.

The feelings of roughness and pleasure were overwhelming its body as it felt its tears covering its face. 

It had no time to get used to anything since the older man had no rhythm and he might pause at the most engaging moments, just taking what he wanted. 

But it’s not like the smaller one minded, just being used by the older one made it so happy. just being used by its master made it so happy that hits other senses, like reasoning, are blurred throughout. 

Later in the night, after the master is done with it, it might get a little bit of sad for not being able to be anything more to its master. But right now it just concentrates on being used by its master and how perfect the moment feels.

Just ****like how it is useless and can't be anything more than a hole for its master, but it can be at least a hole for him, it's better than nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This might get more content... Who knows.


End file.
